


hands

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [19]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: Continuation ofvisions,together, anddisguise. Renfri likes Yennefer's hands
Relationships: Renfri/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: witcher femslash february [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461





	hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

Renfri likes Yennefer’s hands. They cast spells and brew elixirs and wrap so elegantly around the stem of a goblet. They’re finely-honed instruments in the same way that Renfri’s blades are, and they’re just as dangerous. Renfri likes to watch Yennefer work, whether she’s enchanting an amulet or counting someone’s money or paging through a book. But what she likes best is when Yennefer rests her hand on Renfri’s shoulder, and lets her fingers creep up to card through the short hairs at the back of Renfri’s neck.

Renfri knows Yennefer doesn’t mean anything by it when she touches her like that. It’s just that Yennefer is possessive—of her belongings, yes, but especially of the few people she cares for—and Renfri has known for a long time that she belongs to Yennefer. 

Life is funny that way. Renfri fought so hard to be free, but she would pledge herself anew to Yennefer every day for the rest of her life, if Yennefer would let her. And perhaps that’s why—because she knows Yennefer will never ask it of her. _I don’t want your fealty_ , she said to Renfri the day they met. She’s never demanded anything from Renfri, even if sometimes Renfri wishes she would.

But Renfri knows. She knows because of the care Yennefer take when she heals Renfri’s wounds and because of the nights that she twines an arm around Renfri’s waist as they sit by the fire. She knows it will never be how Renfri wants it to be— _You deserve better than that _, she’d said, when Renfri tried to kiss her, and it isn’t true, but Renfri hasn’t tried since. It doesn’t matter. Renfri can bear it, if it means that she is for Yennefer and Yennefer alone. That can be enough.__

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
